In an FA system, one or more programmable controllers (PLCs) functioning as control apparatuses for industrial machines are used. The PLC is configured by mounting a plurality of units on a base unit. As the units mounted on the base unit, a manufacturer provides, for example, a power supply unit configured to perform power supply to the PLC, a CPU unit configured to manage control of the entire PLC, a robot CPU unit configured to control, via a robot controller, a robot functioning as a controlled apparatus attached to a production apparatus or a facility apparatus, an input unit configured to receive signals of a switch and a sensor attached to appropriate places of the production apparatus or the facility apparatus, an output unit configured to output a control output to an actuator and the like, and a communication unit for connecting the PLC to a communication network. A user can combine desired units to construct the PLC.
In constructing the FA system, the user can use a system construction supporting apparatus. The system construction supporting apparatus can generate a system configuration diagram, which shows a connection relation among FA apparatuses (the PLC, the units included in the PLC, and the controlled apparatus connected to the units) included in the FA system, by arranging display objects corresponding to the FA apparatuses in designated positions on a screen and connecting the display objects to one another. Some system construction supporting apparatus can check consistency of specifications of the FA apparatuses and consistency among parameters respectively set for the FA apparatuses. Examples of the parameters include allocation ranges of an I/O memory to the respective units and network addresses for identifying respective PLCs connected to a network. Even before the user actually constructs the FA system, the user can create a system configuration diagram using the system construction supporting apparatus and provide the system configuration diagram for selection of the FA apparatus and examination of the entire configuration of the FA system.
For example, when the user selects a robot main body, the user has to select the robot main body out of a large number of prepared robot main bodies taking into account not only the number of axes and a weight capacity but also a connectable robot CPU unit and a connectable robot controller. Conversely, when the user selects a robot CPU unit and a robot controller, the user has to select the robot CPU unit and the robot controller taking into account, as an option, which robot main body the user desires to connect. In this way, the selection of the FA apparatuses is a large load for the user.
As measures against the problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for forcibly inserting an end unit into a base unit when a CPU unit is selected.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a program creation supporting apparatus that combines a component of a program on a flow diagram for program generation to generate the program. With the program creation supporting apparatus, it is possible to extract a list of components connectable to components selected on the flow diagram. When there is only one connectable component, the program creation supporting apparatus immediately arranges the connectable component on the flow diagram without the intervention of a user.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a grouping function for grouping a plurality of FA apparatuses and treating the FA apparatuses as one component.